MI High Day's
by StGabrielle
Summary: A new character is introduced into the S3 plot. Her names Lucinda Fawn prison escape artist, junior underage code cracker. OC eventual Oscar/OC


Chapter 1 – Art Attack

"Welcome Back Boys and Girls, a new year and a new term," Mr Flatley said addressing the class. "Now the register."

Rose looked around searching for her new team mates frowning in anticipation.

"Davina Berry," Mr Flatley called out, an overly dressed girl reading a fashion magazine looked up saying a quick "Yeah" before turning back to her magazine.

"Donovan Butler," He called out, a boy wearing suspenders and reading a money magazine looked up for a second and like the girl sitting next to him he replied "Yeah."

Rose squinted and looked convinced for a second before turning her head back to Mr Flatley.

"Oscar Cole," a curly, sandy haired boy who was chewing on a sandwich looked up his mouth full as he asked "huh."

Rose looked in disgust before turning back

"Lucinda Fawn," a beautiful girl looked up from her perfect nails, she had dark brown hair and a set of bright blue eyes her face was oval and she was wearing light lip-gloss. Her impression looked rich and spoilt. She replied with a "Here" before turning back to her nails and squealing at how beautiful they looked.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked back at Mr Flatley.

"Avril Franklin" a Emo girl who was drawing a squiggly shape with a black pen looked up and replied "Yes" in a soft voice.

Rose considered it then looked back at Mr Flatley.

"Rose Gupta" he said smiling at her. Rose looked back smiling proudly saying "Yes sir."

"Hello Rose" he said.

"Timothy Hinklebottom" Rose looked around seeing that no one put their hand up. The sound of a trumpet playing was heard from outside of the room. Three boys walked in one of them wared fury hat and was wearing some major bling.

"Be outstanding for his coolness Scoop Doggie" the boy on the right announced.

"Coat" he said asking towards his right hand man who laid the gigantic fake fur coat on his back.

I'd like to chill but... I'm picking up a breeze in here" he said putting on his party glasses. As he walked in he tripped on the desk that Lucinda was sitting at.

Everybody laughed as he sat back down, Lucinda rolled her eyes looking up for a split second before he sat next to her.

"Carrie Stewart" A African American teen smiled and waved, she was wearing medals around her neck. "Here" she said, it seemed she had a bubbly personality. She went back to explaining what each of them was to the girl right beside her.

"Frank must have been joking" Rose said to herself she noticed her M.I.9 pencil's eraser beeping. She looked around checking if anyone else had noticed. Lucinda saw in the corner of her eye the light flashing insider her pencil case before looking back at her nails. Rose raised her hand up.

"Sir, I have to take this month's rainfall readings" she said.

"Alright Rose" Mr Flatley said before looking back at the role. Once Rose gathered her things and left Lucinda turned to her right and winked at Carrie.

"Sir, I'm feeling kind of faint" she said standing up and acted dizzy.

"Sir" Carrie said smiling "I'll take her to the nurse" As soon as Oscar saw what they were doing he put his hand up and said the same thing as Carrie.

As soon as they we're out of the class room Lucinda smirked at them and they ran to meet up with Rose at the secret entrance. They saw her as soon as they opened the door to the empty hallway. Rose looked very surprised as they came jogging in. Lucinda immediately put her thumb to the scanner and when the green light showed it was ok she closed the light switch and turned back to face the startled Rose. Lucinda gave her signature smirk to Carrie who passed it onto Oscar who was looking up from his feet.

"It's called the eat cover" he said raising his eyebrow, Carrie burst into a cheesy grin and giggled walking in after him. Lucinda smiled lightly at her before following them in. Rose quickly walked in after them. Once they were ready Carrie pulled the leaver. They went plummeting down; Lucinda who was wearing a short red and gold skirt, a white blouse with a long gold and red tie and a red school blazer. Turned into a black leather mid waist tight jacket with at black tank top, black cotton skinny jeans with black combat boots. The three of them walked out of the elevator looking around at the underground base to find it empty.

"Hello" Carrie called out; something in the corner of the room blew up emitting smoke. Frank walked out wearing a suit holding the thing that caused the eruption.

"Frank" Rose smiled looking even more surprised.

"Controlled explosion" he said "Daisy and Blaine weren't the only ones to get reassigned."

"Where exactly have they gone?" Carrie asked.

"They've headed up to unit Alpha training more young spies like yourselves, we may be a new and untested team. But the world's villains won't know what's hit them. Rose's brilliant mind has already saved the UK on countless occasions." Rose shrugged her shoulders looking pleased with herself.

"Carrie's not just a top gymnast, put her in against an army of kung fu monks, and she'll eat them all for breakfast."

"Only if I'm hungry" she added slightly laughing.

"Lucinda here is M.I.9's top escapee; she has broken out of prisons since she was 12 years old without anyone even knowing she was there, also is the UK's first place under age code cracker" Lucinda smiled, Rose raised her eyebrows and Lucinda smiled raising her eyebrows.

"And here I thought I was just a pretty face."

"Oscar, speaks 14 different languages, specialist in surveillance, expert in deep cover opts. And his mother was one of M.I.9's top agents."

"Your mothers a spy" Rose said amazed for around the 10th time that day.

"And so's mine, but not for the government." Carrie said

"Right don't you want to know about your first mission together" Frank asked excited.

They all nodded enthusiastically.

"The world's great monuments are being defaced, and you're the only ones who can save them. They're being covered in provocative art work" Frank explains showing them pictures from all around the world with graffiti written all over it.

"It either mocks the host country of says The UK'S got something much better."

"Do we have a suspect" Rose asked looking at the images. Lucy looked at Frank.

"Their all signed by British graffiti artist by the name Krancy" Frank replied.

"He's the guy famous for nobody knowing who he is?" Carrie informed them.

"He's also famous among the 50+ critics," Lucy added.

"Why?" Oscar asked.

"For being a disgrace to the name of art."

"I guess the nations involved are angry with Brittan" Rose said trying to figure it out"

"Very, and we can't have that cause there is a major world conference coming up. The countries need to work together to defeat the grand master" Frank said worried.

"The UK wants everyone to sign the new anti SKULL treaty" Oscar said

"But with everyone blaming Brittan for the Graffiti, there's no chance"

"So you want us to Find Krancy?" Carrie asked.

"And stop him and his areoles, exactly. To help M.I.9 has sent this new gadget" he gave Oscar to hold a sheet of paper with speech bubble like stickers on them.

"This is great, the rumbler, attach it to the palm of your hand and it sends secret text messages" Frank said then typed onto it. The Rumbler in Carries hand Vibrated.

"There's a small vibration alert"

"That is so cleaver" Carrie said smiling.

"And Cool" Lucy added.

"The SKULL treaty needs to be signed in 6 hours time lets go"

Rose set up a poster of Krancy's artwork and a A3 sized piece of paper, they stood around as Rose explained it.

"Krancy's artwork is made with an aerosol, the particle distribution pattern tells me he is left handed" Rose said showing them as an example.

"Yuck fumes" Carrie said wiping it away from her.

"And this means..."Lucy asked crossing her arms not that impressed.

"He always spray's the object from the same distance, 0.3 metres, everything is done with a sambo brand car spray with an ultra fine nozzle.

"Wow Rose, that's amazing" Carrie said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it doesn't prove anything, it could easily be someone faking Krancy's style" Oscar said to her.

"He's right all your telling us is that he's apparently left handed, buys cheep car spray paint and stands in front of what he's spraying" Lucy says shrugging at her.

"Thanks and I thought I knew a little about spying" she said clearly offended.

"Yeah but so do we, we past our training program with flying colours"

"Training isn't field work" she said getting hostile. Frank interjected trying to stop the argument.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, let's focus on the mission"

"I'm confident the artist making the graffiti is Krancy" Rose said confidently.

"If Rose is right, then we need to flush him out" Carrie said nodding.

"Before he sets the whole world in against us" Lucy nodded.

Lucinda sat down at one of the computers looking up some of Krancy's artworks. For 3 whole hours they spent looking up information about Krancy.

"Hours of research and all we've come up with is that Krancy's allergic to seafood so useful" Carrie said sighing.

"We might find out more if one of us went out graphing with Scoop Doggie and his possie" Rose said which meant it wasn't a good thing.

"Count me out of it" Lucy said looking back at her screen which was filled with pictures of Krancy's artwork.

"Scoop he can't even spell his initials" Oscar said. "We're looking in totally the wrong circle."

"You've got a better plan I suppose" Rose said turning away.

"I've got one" Lucy said speaking up.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Rose asked.

"I've been looking at a range of Krancy's art work and I believe I have found his first piece that is called wardrobe with attitude, It says that he always seemed to regret selling it so I arranged for it to be put on display this afternoon with some of his other work" Lucy explained.

"That actually not a bad idea" Oscar said smiling.

2 Hours Later

Carrie and Rose were standing beside the beverage table dressed as waitresses.

"How come Oscar gets to be the owner?" Rose asked.

"Never mind that why did Lucinda get to skip serving out biscuits" Carrie said looking annoyed at the smiling Lucy that was wearing casual light gray jeans, a red tank top and a pair of converses, and chatting to a married couple. Rose shaked her head and got out her rumbler.

"Right got your rumbler gadget lets split up" Rose and Carrie went around serving food to the guests while looking out for Krancy. Then the chase began, Carrie got a message saying 'Suspect 3 o'clock.' Then she Rumbled Rose saying 'See if he's left handed' then nodded towards a kid wearing a gray hoddie. He picked up the caviar with his right hand and Rose texted her back saying 'he's right handed.' Carrie walked back to Lucy smiling but doubtful.

"What if he doesn't show" she asked smiling.

"He'll show" Lucy said smiling back politely looking like Carrie had just asked if she wanted some. She took one of the crackers before walking around to see if he had turned up.

Oscar Rumbled Rose 'another hoddie' Rose looked up and caught Oscar's eyes before walking over towards him.

"Hi snack" she asked him he looked for a second before he grabbed one with his left hand.

"Result he's left handed" Carrie said excitedly to Oscar.

"Yeah now let's see about the seafood allergy, I've hidden prawns in those olives" Just after Oscar had said this the suspect started having a coughing fit.

"You ok" Rose asked. Lucinda looked over to see the commotion. He started running towards the exit. Oscar quickly ran up to grab a hat off a stand before throwing it skilfully at the now recognised Krancy. The four new team mates stood next to each other

"Performance art" Oscar said making up an excuse. Everyone started clapping.

**(End of Part 1)**


End file.
